Cillian Darcy Beyond: Joy of Sect
is a 4 hours film that divided into two parts. This film is the prolouge of the series. Plot Part 1 In the year 1887, Cillian Darcy lives in the foundling hospital after his family abandoned him when he was a baby, his life was miserable until he saw an mysterious object is found under the bed before walking downstairs for breakfast with the boys. Some of the boys are planning to escape, but Cillian has to do some laundry for Matron who will returned to check on him in two hours. He uses the object to done it and turns out to be a part of the power machine. Unable to prevent the future, they take turns wearing it to dilute its malignant power. Cillian sees a vision of his enemy interrogating Nurse Winterson , a renowned wand-maker, who claims that a teenage boy had once stolen the legendary time travel device from his shop. While Harriet wears the locket, She is overcome by Cillian's negative feelings and after arguing with him, she leaves, and everyone outcast him. Cillian decide to go to the hidden mansion, where they visit Cillian's parents' graves and the house where they were killed. Next he visit the cave, who they believe has the Sword of Gryffindor, which he deduce can destroy the shadow devices. They are surprised by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, who had been possessing her corpse. Cillian accidentally breaks the device as they escape into the Forest of Dean, where He identifies the mysterious thief seen in his vision as Matron Peters . When evening falls, Cillian sees a diamond in the form of a doe which leads him to a frozen pond. Gryffindor's sword lies beneath the pond's ice. Cillian breaks the ice and jumps in to reach the sword. The locket around his neck attempts to strangle him, but Gideon Sneed arrives to rescue Cillian. Despite the soul inside the locket attacking both of them, Gideon manages to destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor. Cillian is angry with Ron at first but then reconciles with him as a good friend. The boys then visit Xenophilius Matron Peters to learn about a symbol seen several times on their journey. He tells them that the symbol represents the Deathly Hallows: the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. Matron Bottomly betrays them to the Movementarians in an effort to have his kidnapped daughter returned. Cillian has a vision of the new enemy learning from Grindelwald that the Elder Wand lies with the 21st Century's Cillian in his grave. The boys escape into the wilderness once more, but Snatchers appear and chase them. They are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Glen Lestrange imprisons Cillian and Gideon in a cellar in which they discover Hetty, Sheila, and Monica. Matron Peters tortures them for information on how they got the sword of Gryffindor. After Hetty apparates in the cellar to save them, and incapacitates Cillian, a short battle ensues; Cillian duels and disarms Matron Bottomly. Narcissa Malfoy's wand is taken by Hetty who sacrifice herself to save her friend. and then Hetty is killed by Jane right after she helps Cillian and escape. Meanwhile, the Leader breaks into Cillian's parents tomb and activates the Device of Evil. Part 2 A year later, 1888, the Leader, travel to London after intercepting a transmission from the scout vessel. Deducing that Cillian's nearby, they broadcast a global address demanding that he surrender or risk war. Cillian meets with the U.S. Army and agrees to comply, with Glen joining him as a hostage. the Leader reveals that he possesses advanced terraforming equipment salvaged from Movementarians outposts, which he intends to use to transform Earth into a Movementarians Planet. His science officer, David, extracts Cillian's genes so that he can create Kryptonian colonists who will exterminate humanity and build a society based on Leader's ideals of genetic purity. With help from Michelangelo, Cillian and Glen escape and warn the Army, just as Leader orders an world domination. Leader also kidnaps Melanie, Cillian's adoptive mother and executes his final plan, unleashing a genetically-engineered monster with DNA from his body and his own. However, Cillian's friend, Jenny arrives unexpectedly. Revealing her metahuman nature, she joins forces with him to fight the Leader in the demon form inside of the cave. They are soon outmatched by its power, as it is can absorb and redirect energy. Realizing that it is vulnerable to kryptonite, Cillian retrieves the kryptonite spear and attacks the monster. With Jenny's help distracting it, Cillian impales the creature. As it dies, the creature stabs and kills Cillian with one of its bone protrusions. Everyone's shocked that Cillian save humanity. The Movementarians Recuriters, Glen and Jane are arrested for trying to take over the world. As civilians started to celebrate, Nurse Winterson arrived into town square carrying the body of Cole. Though Jenny thought her friend would go down as an unsung hero, the Foundling Hospital proved her wrong, as they helped carry Cillian's body to cave, where his funeral was held. Civilians flooded the area to catch a glimpse of the "Haunted Cave", now declared as the Tomb of Cillian Darcy Beyond. Everyone attend a private funeral for him in the Foundling Hospital. Shelia gives an envelope to Jenny which contains an engagement ring from Cjllian. After the funeral, a faint heartbeat echoes from Cillian's coffin and the dirt around it begins to levitate as the film moved to 2002. In 2002, a boy named Lorcan claiming that his story's has begun with Mike announce his twin brother's arriving to the Dumping Ground which makes Lorcan excited that he got a brother and can't wait. Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Episodes